


If Eyes Could Speak

by Dankee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, but not really???, implied sex, so ya technically underage because they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Thursday at six o'clock exactly, Mikey sat outside his bedroom with his fingers in his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Eyes Could Speak

Mikey sat with his head against the wall and his fingers in his ears. He placed himself directly bedside the door to his room for easy access for when it's over. He pushes his fingers as far as they would go to block all the sounds coming from his bedroom.

Mikey and his brother Gerard had to share a bedroom. A bunk bed to be exact. The poor twelve year old was always booted out of the room for the silliest things, but he was always kinda glad he was kicked out when the fifteen year old's friend, Frank, came over.

They tried to be discreet but it was painfully obvious. Mikey was _twelve_ , he knew these things. Every Thursday night when Gerard and Mikey's parents went out for their 'date night', Frank would come over. The brothers sorta grew a routine.

They would eat any dinner Gerard could whip up before six o'clock exactly. Gerard would usually skip the meal, and Mikey would eat his for him, and go wash himself up and brush his teeth twice. Before meeting Frank, Gerard hardly showered, forget spending fifteen minutes each Thursday doing his hair.

Frank was nice, from what Mikey's seen of him. He was short, much shorter than Gerard and his skin was pale but cheeks always flushed. Or always flushed around _Gerard_ , but that was weird to think of. Why would anyone blush because of Gerard Arthur?

He wore weird black clothing and styled his hair punky and his nail polish was always chipped. Mikey thought it was cool, he even attempted to shade in his long finger nails with a sharpie.

Frank was shy and soft spoken, very passive and followed Gerard every step. except from what Mikey sometimes hears coming from the bedroom.

Mikey didn't like when Frank was over though, he had to sit outside his door. He stayed there, seat patiently because he really had nowhere else to go. All of his games and toys were in his room. Sometimes he grabbed a coloring books and a green crayon before Gerard brought Frank in there but he had to keep his fingers in his ears so he could only stare at the page he was longing to colour.

Mikey wasn't stupid, okay? He totally knew what was going on in their bedroom when Frank was in there. They weren't necessarily loud but they weren't exactly quiet either. Mikey knew too much about Frank's body than he actually need to know.

Gerard was the loudest and the aggressive one. Sometimes he'll hear his brother yell or hit something, causing a loud bang. He definitely knew which moan was his brother's, it's was obnoxious and breathy and Frank's were whiny and panty, sorta like a puppy.

Mikey always hated catching glimpses of this, it grossed him out. That was his brother, dude.

The end part always made Mikey laugh, and he obviously knew when the end was. Frank would emerge from the room, all put together and a couple of comic books in his hand and Gerard's clothes were put on sloppily and his hair was messed up. They always were super red when they left the room and a little bit pinker when they saw Gerard's little brother.

Gerard would always give him an embarrassed cut eye and Frank always give him the same small smile, like he was apologizing for the past weeks and in advance for the next ones.

When Frank left, it was always with a small smile and a 'see you next week, I guess' from Gerard. Frank kissed his cheeks, gave him a long stare when his eyes did a lot of talking and closed the door himself. Gerard always watched longingly out the window as Frank walked home, all hunchy and his hands in his pockets.

Mikey usually waited until Gerard striped the sheets off his bed to go back in the room. Gerard would be working on his sketchbook on the bottom bunk and Mikey would climb to the top bunk.

Mikey looked down from the top. "Am I allowed to ask?"

Gerard shrugged, but looked a bit saddened. "We're nothing, really." If eyes could speak, they'd be telling a different story.

Mikey just nodded to himself, took out his coloring book and grabbed his special green crayon.

It may have been nothing, but every Thursday at six o'clock exactly, it was something special.

Or at least what Mikey's overheard.


End file.
